The present application relates to orienting a wellbore tubular within a wellbore. Wellbore tubulars can be used to extract hydrocarbons from lateral wellbores intersecting with a primary wellbore. Wellbore tubulars may comprise openings and/or windows that align with openings along the primary wellbore which lead to lateral wellbores. However, when a wellbore tubular is inserted into the wellbore the wellbore tubular may require longitudinal and/or rotational orientation so that the openings and/or windows align with openings which lead to lateral wellbores. Longitudinal and/or rotational movement of the wellbore tubular may cause stress and/or breaking of control lines.